1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel methods for gynecologic embolotherapy. The methods of this invention specifically access the blood vessels to be embolized transcervically rather than arterially. The methods provide precise directed delivery of embolizing compositions, and are particularly suited for treating uterine fibroids.
Kits containing one or more devices for transcervical injection and an embolizing composition are also provided. In a preferred embodiment, fluid embolizing compositions are used. In a more preferred embodiment, these fluid embolic compositions comprise a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a biocompatible water insoluble contrast agent. In a most preferred embodiment, the contrast agent is characterized by having an average particle size of about 10 .mu.m or less.